


Debut

by TrashDog



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, Oral, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashDog/pseuds/TrashDog
Summary: It was finally almost time for A.C.E to debut, but that wasn’t the only thing on Seyoon’s mind.





	Debut

**Author's Note:**

> Pls love A.C.E they are precious and wonderful and what more can you ask from a group that ships themselves?  
> Anyway, please enjoy this short little pre-debut AU. :)

With only a few days remaining before A.C.E would debut for the first time, Seyoon was struggling to catch his breath during their choreography practice. It was double time now, and the group's dance instructor was so close to being completely satisfied with their progress. After being there for six hours that night; however, they had all decided that it was getting too late and to call it a night. Jun gathered the other members around for a group selca, and just like that Seyoon felt Jason hanging onto his shoulder, again. This was beginning to become unbearable for him. He had wanted to debut for so long, and now that he finally has the opportunity he just can't seem to shake Jason from his mind. He was the one to pull Seyoon from his shell when he was the last to join the group. He himself was too shy to really open up, so at first he felt awkward and like he wouldn't be able to fit in; but it was always Jason who pushed Seyoon to talk about himself so the other members could get to know him and find common ground amongst each other.   
Seyoon's thoughts eventually progressed past friendly as they grew together. It seemed like Jason was always around, and always so close to him. Even though they were all drenched in sweat as they posed for the picture, Seyoon could still make out Jason's vanilla body wash that he used religiously. He laughed at himself, thinking of how he'd be remembering that scent for days. 

The members all left together back towards the dorms to rest, but Seyoon stayed behind to practice more. He was determined to give this group his all and be the best that he could be. Their song, Cactus, was put on repeat as he did the routine again and again. Making mental notes of flaws and missteps, he didn't realize that Jason had stayed behind as well and was watching him practice. As Seyoon finished his third loop Jason began to clap for him. Out of breath, and startled, Seyoon jumped a little from the sudden outburst. 

"Are you trying to one up everyone?" Jason chuckled, taking a few steps towards him. 

Breathing hard and gathering his thoughts, he continued the casual banter instead of questioning him. He was embarrassed but also slightly cocky about Jason deciding to watch him in silence.   
"I'm just practicing, nothing more. I want to make sure that I'm ready." He wiped his face on the clean towel he had put aside for himself trying to clean up and catch his breath. 

"I think you...", Jason looked Seyoon up and down and pursed his lips, "deserve a break." He walked over towards the computer and changed the track to a slow tempo R&B song.   
"Dance with me?" He extended his hand to Seyoon, who took it without hesitation. 

They were so close together, making up their own moves to the beat. Though, it was agonizingly slow for Seyoon. Normally he loved dancing to this genre; but then again, normally there wasn't another warm body brushing up against him while dancing to it. Jason felt so right in his arms.   
As the tension grew, Jason spun around in Seyoon's arms to face him. He could feel Jason's breath spread in tendrils across the flesh of his cheek and he couldn't help but blush from the contact. They stood there, Seyoon holding Jason as they were face to face. Suddenly, he saw Jason swallow hard, and the next instant he felt plump lips crashing against his own.   
Seyoon wasn't completely sure about what was happening. He wondered if he should give in to the moment or ask questions to quiet the storm of his mind. Jason, as if reading his thoughts, freed them from their embrace and looked at Seyoon while waiting for his answer. Instead of choosing his worries, Seyoon decided to instead to indulge himself for once. He pulled Jason back into him and returned his kiss with his own feverent passion.   
He closed his eyes and allowed his hunger to consume him. The days and weeks of quietly pining had surmounted to this very moment. Seyoon felt a tongue then swipe experimentally across his bottom lip, sending tremors down his body. He could feel his erection beginning to strain against the opening of his sweat pants, where just one tiny button stood between it and Jason. Suddenly, Jason's hand grabbed onto the back of Seyoon's neck and pulled him in deeper. They were pressed against each other so tightly as they concentrated on their kiss, and Seyoon could feel Jason's own excitement digging into his pelvis. Jason bit down on Seyoon's bottom lip and allowed his hand to wonder downwards. A low groan erupted from Seyoon's throat as it groped and massaged as it fell, finally reaching Seyoon's cock.   
Jason pressed his palm against his shaft and whispered in-between kisses. 

"You're so hard for me. Do you like how that feels?" 

Seyoon sighed, "yes, ah."   
The pressure felt just right. There was a burn that spread all along his groin as what seemed as all his blood rushed to one area.   
With his eyes still closed, Seyoon allowed himself only to feel with his other senses. He could hear nothing but their pants of ecstasy ringing through the air, the taste of strawberry chap-stick coating his own lips during their embrace, and the feel of.... Jason's body slowly moving down Seyoon's front. He kept his eyes shut even then, unsure of what was going to happen but in the same sense very sure that whatever it was, he wanted.   
Jason's breath carried itself down and lingered above Seyoon's cock. He felt both hands work to tug upon the hem of his sweatpants downwards until they fell in a heap around Seyoon's ankles. That same goddamn breath, now spreading across his dick, evolved into a new kind of intense heat. It wrapped it's way, wet and warm, down his shaft. 

"God..."   
Seyoon couldn't help but express his welcome to this new feeling. He slowly opened his eyes to find their mirrored reflection: Jason on his knees with Seyoon's cock in his pretty lips.   
He didn't think it was possible to be anymore turned on, but this really pushed those limits. Seyoon felt his chest grow heavy as it heaved in accordance to Jason's tongue gliding itself in rhythmic strokes. The weight of pressure from his lips was hitting all the right points and Seyoon thought he could look at this sight forever.   
He did his best to remain upright , and threaded his fingers through Jason's hair as he sucked him off. A soft moan emanated from Jason's throat as he took Seyoon's cock as deep as he could manage. Seyoon could feel himself teetering right on the edge of his release. He grabbed a fistful of Jason's hair and began to thrust slowly into his rhythm. The rolling wave in his gut about to crash, he was almost there when the warmth of Jason's mouth left his cock and he heard a soft voice. 

"I want you to fuck my face, please. Do whatever you need to, okay?" 

Seyoon looked down to see Jason staring back at him with hooded eyes and dribble sliding down his chin. He nodded in response and gently placed his hands on top of Jason's head. He steadied himself as Jason slid his cock back into his mouth.   
Seyoon threw his head back with a relieved sigh at the feeling. Returning his gaze up in front of him, he watched himself anchor his hand with Jason's golden hair once again and started rocking his hips back and forth. Seyoon saw as his reflection begin to fuck Jason's face, and it only served to spur him on more. He was so close again, already. He made sure not to hurt Jason even though his pace had quickened and it was hard to focus. Seyoon's breath became labored as he felt his balls tighten as well as his entire body. Every muscle tensed and tightened and then finally relaxed all at once. Jason took everything into his mouth as he came, holding on until Seyoon finished through his high. He then got back onto his feet and pulled Seyoon into a tight hug. 

"See you in the morning, cutie. Keep working hard." 

He walked away backwards and gave a cute wink before turning and finally leaving. Seyoon stood where he was, with his pants still around his ankles and confused as all hell. It was beginning to look like A.C.E wasn’t the only thing debuting.


End file.
